Pit Goes Swimming
by Digilady99
Summary: SSBB's parody of some infamous guy from Youtube and his most viewed video. I'm sure you guys can figure it out as u read! It may be stupid, but it's SO funny! ENJOY! XD


Pit has that happy look on his face and cries in his infamous speedy chipmunk voice, "Hey, it's Pit! And it's really nice out so I think I'm gonna go swimming later. Master Hand found this really cool pool at the dump. It's really big and really deep. I think I might drown! And also, I got a letter in the mail. It might be from my queen, Palutena! 'To Pit.'"

Pit eagerly opens the letter laughing but then stops when his eyes widen. "What the heck is this? 'Ha, ha. You probably thought this was your queen, you loser. Anyways, I told you I know where you live. P.S. Your voice is weird. From, original Pit owner.'" Pit pauses and then his screams are lowered so it sounds like an angry ape.

Pit panics, "So the crazy guy really does know where I live! What if he comes over here and steals all the food out of our fridge? I don't want anyone to steal our food! Oh, and I wonder why he thought my voice was weird. Well, whatever."

Pit then takes out his Zipit and says, "I'm gonna text Samus on my Zipit and ask her to meet me at my swimming pool. 'Hey, Samus, this is Pit. Please meet me at my swimming pool. See you there. Bye.' I hope she meets me there!"

Pikachu is seen sitting on a shelf in the basement of the Smash Mansion. "The Pikachu with rabies lives in the mansion because I like him now. He rescued me from Ike." Pit explained.

Rap music plays as Pikachu glares at the camera.

Pit is now seen in the backyard wearing a white t-shirt and a navy blue bottom trunks and behind him is a kiddie pool with sea turtles on it. "Here's the really big pool! It's so big! If you're wondering why I'm wearing my shirt while I go swimming, it's because I'm uncomfortable with my body." Pit says and then has a hippo floatie on his waist. "I'm ready to go inside the pool! One, two, three!" Pit dives in the small pool and cries, "Oh, my God! It's cold!"

Pit swims around, "I love swimming! I love swimming! This pool is small! On TV, I saw a pool that was really big! This pool is so tiny!" Pit punches the hippo floatie. "Give me a bigger pool, you stupid floatie! Give me a bigger pool!" Then he swims around singing, "This pool's big enough for me because I don't ask for lots." Then he yells, "Oh, my God! There's a shark!" He swims around like a maniac splashing water all over.

"I'm scared!" Pit yells but then picks up a small hammerhead toy shark and shouts, "Just kidding! It's just a toy shark! I got you!"

Then Pit has a disgusted look and says, "Oh, my God! I just peed inside the pool! Master Hand's gonna be so mad at me because he said I'm not supposed to pee inside it! Why did I do that?" Then he notices his shirt is completely soaked. "Oh, my God! You can see through my shirt!" He then smiles and says, "Good thing Samus didn't come over or else she would have saw that I peed inside the pool. She would have been grossed out! Laaa…" As Pit plays in the pool again, a female voice is heard.

"Oh, my God! Look at Pit playing inside the pool with his shirt on!" Then Pit realizes it's Samus (without the power suit) and he cries, "No, no! I'm just uncomfortable!" Then Samus says, "You must be hiding your man boobs, sicko." Pit gets upset and yells, "No!" Then he crosses his eyes and says to the camera, "Once again, Samus is being a brat. But she's still really pretty so it doesn't matter if she's mean. At least Ike's not…"

Pit's cut off when he hears Ike shout, "Let's go beat up Pit inside the pool!" Pit angrily says, "No, you want me to get the Pikachu with rabies to bite you again, fattie?" Pit's now seen running and he cries, "Oh, my God! Ike's chasing after me!" He then looks at the camera and says, "If he even comes near me I'm gonna go get the Pikachu with rabies to bite him! That little rascal! Well, whatever. I think I'm gonna go inside now, because everyone's being mean to me. I hate the world! But I don't hate the neighborhood Kirbys." Pit is seen petting a few multi-colored Kirbys. "I love them!"

He's now inside still wet from the pool and has his Zipit out. "Well, I guess I'm back inside now. I just got an IM from Ike. 'Pit, don't ever ask Samus to go swimming with you again. She's mine.' What in the world is he talking about? 'For your information, Samus says she's currently single.' WHATEVER! Oh, and by the way, I'm really mad at Ike right now because he bought a Zipit after me. And when I got my Zipit they were really expensive and now they're really cheap! Why did I have to spend more money than Ike? GOSH! AAH!" Pit shakes the camera violently screaming.

Then he stops and calmly says, "Okay, well since I'm really mad I think I'm gonna go, because I don't want to take all my anger out on you. BYE!"

The screen goes black and…

THE END!

Please review if u guys enjoyed it and thanks for reading! XD


End file.
